Niña de papá
by Cris Snape
Summary: Pansy cumple años y sabe cómo conseguir lo que quiere. Escrita para el cumpleaños de Potterfics.


**NIÑA DE PAPÁ**

**Por Cris Snape**

Pansy cumple cinco años y los señores Parkinson organizan la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que una niña de su edad puede tener. Hay globos por todas partes, haditas de jardín encerradas en lamparitas de cristal, toneladas y toneladas de golosinas y el mejor pastel de cumpleaños de todo el mundo. Los hijos de los _sangrepuras_ más prestigiosos del mundo mágico están allí, honrando con su presencia a la familia, y los anfitriones lucen encantados porque todo vaya tan maravillosamente bien. Todos, niños y adultos, se divierten, y Pansy está absolutamente preciosa.

La señora Parkinson le ha puesto un vestido rosa, la ha peinado de una forma muy elegante y no se ha cansado de repetirle a su niña lo guapísima que está, pero eso no ha bastado para que la pequeña Pansy se sienta feliz en un día tan señalado. Y no está nada contenta porque, aunque sabe que va a tener muchísimos regalos de cumpleaños y que todos los niños la envidiarán por ser el centro de atención, sus padres no van a darle lo que quiere recibir en un día tan señalado.

A pesar de la tajante negativa de su padre, Pansy aún no pierde la esperanza. Después de todo, padre y madre casi nunca le niegan nada. Pansy se une a las celebraciones, aunque no sonríe demasiado, y un poquito más tarde abre todos los regalos. Le alegra comprobar que, efectivamente, todo el mundo tiene envidia de ella y no se corta un pelo a la hora de restregarles por las narices a los demás niños todos sus nuevos juguetes.

—Aquí tienes nuestro regalo, Pansy.

La niña frunce el ceño. Su madre le tiende una caja primorosamente envuelto en papel de regalo. Pansy tiene malas vibraciones al respecto, más aún cuando descubre una estúpida muñeca de porcelana. ¿Acaso no tiene ya suficientes?

—¿Dónde está mi unicornio? —Dice con su vocecita infantil sonando muy enfadada. Su padre la mira con indulgencia y le da una palmadita en el brazo. El hombre piensa que es una suerte que ya no haya casi nadie mirándolos porque se da cuenta de que se avecina una tormenta.

—Ya hemos hablado sobre eso, cariño —Asegura la señora Parkinson con suavidad—. No tenemos espacio suficiente para tener un unicornio en casa.

—Además —Añade el señor Parkinson—. Son muy difíciles de conseguir y es posible que el Ministerio no nos permitiera conservarlo.

Pansy ha escuchado el razonamiento con total seriedad, como si fuera una niña mayor, pero no está para nada de acuerdo con las palabras de su padre. Así pues, grita. Y consigue que todo el mundo se de media vuelta para mirarla.

—¡NOOOOOO! ¡QUIERO MI UNICORNIOOOOOOOO!

Las miradas reprobadoras de los Malfoy le duelen en el alma al señor Parkinson. Ve cómo su mujer intenta tranquilizar a Pansy, pero sus esfuerzos son en vano. Cuando la niña pilla un berrinche, lo pilla de verdad. Durante dos interminables minutos, berrea y patalea y tira del pelo a su madre cuando ésta intenta cogerla en brazos. Los invitados empiezan a cuchichear y el señor Parkinson es consciente de que no puede dejar que crean que es un debilucho. Tiene que poner orden y, para conseguirlo, agarra con fuerza el brazo de la niña y la zarandea.

—¡SUFICIENTE!

Su voz es un rugido. Pansy se calla inmediatamente, sorprendida porque es la primera vez que padre le grita tanto. Por norma general no le hace mucho caso porque los buenos caballeros _sangrepura_ no deben encargarse de la crianza de los niños hasta que no alcanzan una edad más madura. Pansy se sorbe los mocos, preguntándose qué pasará ahora, y padre permanece inflexible frente a ella.

—No voy a tolerar ese comportamiento. Estás castigada. Los demás niños se quedarán aquí y tú te irás a tu habitación. Y no comerás tarta.

El señor Parkinson no mira a ninguno de sus invitados. No quiere saber si aprueban o no su decisión porque ni él mismo sabe si está actuando correctamente. Por un lado es consciente de que no puede permitir que Pansy se muestre tan maleducada delante de personas respetables, pero por otro se pregunta si no se habrá excedido. Después de todo, es su cumpleaños, pero ya no puede ceder. Ve como Pansy parpadea como si no diera crédito a lo que escucha y deja que su esposa se la lleve para cumplir su castigo.

Cuando la niña se queda sola en la habitación, aún no entiende qué ha pasado. Normalmente, cuando llora, grita y patalea siempre obtiene lo que quiere porque es la niña de papá, pero ese día ha sido diferente e ignora por qué. Sólo sabe que es el peor cumpleaños de su vida y que no va a tener un unicornio.

Cumple cinco espléndidos años para eso.

**FIN**


End file.
